


I love you yet I don't

by captainhurricane



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There're a great many things Ocelot enjoys and getting the surly Commander to his knees is certainly one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you yet I don't

**Author's Note:**

> kind of a companion-piece to I hate you yet I don't but can be read independently.

The day when Commander Miller and Ocelot agree on anything is a day to be remembered and celebrated. Secretly the soldiers place bets on when the Commander is going to toss Ocelot into the ocean. Won't be tossing anyone anywhere is said by more than a few and then shushed since everyone knows the chain of command has ears and eyes everywhere. More bets are placed on when Big Boss himself will toss both of them into the ocean- you'd think a man like him would get tired of his left and right-hand men arguing about everything, right? 

But Big Boss comes and goes from his missions, silent and intimidating as ever. And Ocelot and the Commander pull back their claws and stop being in each other's throats. 

It's only when Big Boss goes that the argument truly flourishes. 

Whatever it's about now, nobody but the two of them seem to know. The soldiers press curious ears against walls, peek behind a corner to see the Commander try to take a swing at Ocelot with his cane which the eccentric man swiftly dodges.

”Come on now, Miller. Are you truly so bitter-” The swing hits this time but Ocelot just snorts, grabs the Commander's arm.   
”You are such an eyesore,” hisses the Commander. His glasses are askew, his jackets not so neatly buttoned up as usual. He doesn't try to wrench himself free.   
”And you love it,” Ocelot says casually, his grip holding as he leads his companion away from such a public place, closes the door behind them. 

X

”In the fucking corridor!” Kaz grunts the instant the door is closed behind them. Ocelot shrugs, pushes him against the door.   
”The boss won't be returning for a long while,” Ocelot murmurs, his hands- ever so sneaky- unbuttoning and unzipping, finding their way around Kaz's waist. Kaz draws breath, face already flushed. This damn, this damned man and his tendency to ambush Kaz when he least expects it- anyone could have walked in to see them pushed up against each other! 

”I need entertaiment,” Ocelot continues, bites down on the exposed neck, tucks the tie open.   
”I'm not your goddamn entertaiment,” Kaz grunts but he swallows, turns his head. Even helps shrugging his clothes away from his shoulders, the beret flopping to the floor unceremoniously. Ocelot licks the bitemark and then tugs the earlobe with his teeth. He yanks off his own gloves and lets them drop to the floor. Nothing like the feeling of Kaz's soft, albeit scarred skin against his bare hands. 

”Yes you are,” he purrs. Kaz's balance wavers but Ocelot presses him harder against the door, keeps him upright and at the same time gets the opportunity to grind slightly against him. Kaz's breath hitches, he gets one hand in Ocelot's hair and yanks. Mouths crush against each other with eagerness, both unwilling to give up the fight so easily. Kaz feels how Ocelot's lips have curled upwards, how those deft hands have gotten both of their trousers open. Ocelot grinds again and swallows Kaz's gasp. 

”I won't let you fall,” Ocelot murmurs. Kaz's grip on his hair tightens.  
”Get your hands on my dick now,” Kaz snarls, kisses him again, feels that aggravating smugness still lingering on Ocelot's lips.   
”Oh, Miller,” Ocelot says, low voice filled with amusement as he obeys, yanks both of their trousers low enough to get their dicks out. More grinding follows, Ocelot spits on his hands and down they go, pressing their erections together in a way that's known to make anyone's knees weak. 

Kaz's hand drops to Ocelot's neck and gives it a squeeze. His hips twitch. He ignores the whisper of phantom pain from his missing leg, the prosthetic pressing on his stump in this position. Kaz has squeezed his eyes shut but he knows Ocelot is watching him; always eager to watch other people, to know what and where to push and probe. Ocelot's hands are slicked and swift. Kaz licks his lips.   
”Down,” he says, swallows. Their erections, squeezed and stroked in Ocelot's grip, are hard and slick and Kaz wants. Kaz wants to get on his knees.   
”Oh?” Ocelot blinks, lets go. Kaz bites the inside of his cheek and denies the offered helping hand as he gets down.

He's done it before, has been young and stupid and then just young and horny but it's Ocelot- the snake in their midst (the irony of that thought doesn't escape Kaz), this stranger who knows all the things he shouldn't know. Yet Kaz is more than perfectly willing. He looks up, licks his lips again when he notices Ocelot staring.   
”Go on, Miller. Open your mouth,” Ocelot purrs, wraps his already dirtied hand around his base.   
”Shut up,” Kaz huffs and still does as he's told, opens his mouth, sticks out his tongue and lets the tip be pushed in. The salty taste is always a little striking at first but when he gets used to it, he can't get enough. Ocelot grunts and mercifully at first keeps his silence. Even pushes slower in at first, lets Kaz decide the pace. Kaz shifts, his prosthetic protesting but he ignores it. 

”I'd love to come on your face,” Ocelot says after a moment of blessed silence. He has started to make slow movement with his hips, thrusting in time with Kaz's sucking. Kaz hums, but doesn't withdraw to snap back at him. He has closed his eyes, his face flushed and pleased; his cheeks hollowed out as he sucks deep and good. Only when he pulls away to take a deep breath does he look back up. Ocelot very deliberately runs his tongue over his lips. Brings his hand down to Kaz's face, to those lips already streaked with pre-cum. 

”You look good like that, Miller,” Ocelot purrs. Kaz bites his fingertip, swats away his hands altogether in favour of wrapping his own at Ocelot's base.   
”Do you want your glasses off? I want to stain them, though,” Ocelot continues, the casuality of his tone rather ruined by how hard his dick and how husky his voice sounds. Kaz nods and continues to suck, moans when Ocelot's dick is thrust too deep. Kaz doesn't open his eyes even when Ocelot pulls his glasses away, tucking them in his backpocket. 

”So good, Miller. So good on your knees,” Ocelot murmurs. The rustle of clothing tells Kaz that Ocelot has leaned down, towering over him. The steady, regular rhythm stays the same. Kaz drops his hand to his own dick and starts stroking it, moaning around the dick his mouth. Ocelot groans at the sight- and at the feeling.   
”Look up, Miller,” he urges, jaw tightening. He strokes Kaz's hair, tugs it and finally yanks it when Kaz doesn't obey immediately. Kaz blinks, dazed and mouth aching. He licks his lips, swallows. But his eyes stay on Ocelot this time, even as he gags when Ocelot gets too excited and fucks his mouth with too much ferocity.

Kaz blinks, the dick flopping out his mouth as he draws breath once more.   
”Continue like that and I'll come,” Ocelot grunts, keeps a tight hold on Kaz's hair.   
”Come,” Kaz says and then moans, the sound so low and hot that the climax reaches Ocelot almost immediately. He is left dazed and flushed as a shower of white hits Kaz's open, panting mouth, splashing on his cheeks and nose.   
”Fuck, Miller-”


End file.
